The Power of Three
by HotShot14
Summary: The aasamir twins Katherine and Maurin their best friend, the tiefling Korisha find themselves pushed out of their home of West Harbor into a world that threatened by a tide of darkness. Will they succeed in banishing it? Reviews please!
1. The Harvest Fair

The Harvest Fair

"Ack! By Helm, I can't believe I almost forgot!" Katherine, or Kat as she was named by her friends, Ashby semi-frantically was searching for her armor as the sun shone brightly and cheerfully outside her window. The latter was lost on her as she finally located her armor; she had forgotten that she rearranged her room last night. She finally dressed herself and cast a look out the window. The sun shone upon features that marked her as not complete human. Her hair was golden with traces of silver and her golden orbs only seem to reflect the light of the sun right back at it. The sun also reflected on a rather strange object for her to be wearing. Around her neck hung a silver medallion bearing the gauntlet and eye symbol of Helm; embedded in it were three fire agates in the shape of a triangle around the main symbol. An expensive looking item for such a young person to be wearing.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hand. She figured her brother, Maurin, was already outside and enjoying the fair. "I need to stop losing myself in my studies…" She shook her head, gave her medallion a squeeze, and made her way downstairs.

"Ah…I see my foster daughter is up and dressed I see." As Katherine's eyes adjusted to the dim interior of the lower floor, her eyes fell upon her foster father, Daeghun. A wild elf, Daeghun's expression never seemed to change from the flat and grim façade that he always had. Kat had adopted only part of that façade, she had feelings after all.

She nodded with respect. "Father."

Daeghun continued, his voice still the flat and emotionless tone that he often used. "Today is the High Harvest Fair, and the West Harbor village council _requires_ me to man the archery competition." Kat could sense that he was being Captain Kill Joy here, but chose to hold her tongue.

Daeghun continued, though now he seemed to be speaking half to himself rather then to his foster daughter. "The human need to celebrate remembrance days baffles me. But at least something productive may come of it." Kat raised an eyebrow, she had remembered that her foster father had been gone a few weeks ago on his hunting trips and had brought home a bunch of furs. "This past season has been a hard one - for both tilled fields and wildlands."

"That's an understatement," Kat thought to herself, she had heard rumors around the village, about the crops not growing and the animals disappearing.

"While I attend to the archery contest, I will need you to deal with the merchant. Fetch my furs from the chest, over by the painting." Kat obediently fetched the furs and brought them to her father. "Good... I see you have the furs."

"Galen has probably set up his tent on the village green. He'll be enjoying the Fair, with the rest of the townsfolk." His voice had little thanks in it, but Kat and Maurin had long grown used to this and always chose never to take it personally. "Last season I asked him to bring a Duskwood bow to trade. Sell him the furs, and use the coins he gives you to purchase the bow."

Kat sensed that he wanted to be alone in his thoughts so she decided to take her leave. "Of course father, I'll make sure to remember." She tucked the furs away in her backpack and turned to leave. As she did, she missed Daeghun giving her something of a wistful look before leaving himself.

**Outside**

Kat blinked as her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight outside. She made her way slowly to the nosy area of the village, where the fair was taking place. She sensed that her friends were probably waiting by the bridge that stood just a bit outside of the Farlong home.

"Kat, there you are! Come on, the Fair's already started!" Kat gave one of her rare true smiles when she heard the eager and energetic voice of Amie, apprentice wizard in the village along with another friend. The bouncy young blonde was currently waving frantically to try and catch Kat's attention as she stood by the bridge with Bevil Starling.

The burly young man was grinning modestly as well as Kat walked up to join them. "It's the biggest Fair in years, Kat." He sounded nervous. "There's folk in from all the outlying farms, and even a few from outside the Mere. That means a big audience..."

Kat raised an eyebrow. "Come now Bevil, is that nervousness that I hear in your tone? Our last year to compete with a big audience, surely the gods smile upon us."

Bevil grinned sheepishly. "Yea, I guess. But then again, you're pretty serious about being a priest of Helm so I guess its natural for you." Kat gave him a playful poke on the arm for that one. This was a side of her that she showed only to her closest friends and allies.

Amie energetically continued. "A big audience, all cheering for us! This year's our last chance to compete for the Harvest Cup... our last chance to win!"

Kat nodded, but her Helmite side took over as she began to plan out a strategy in her head. "What's the competition look like?"

Bevil chose to answer, sensing what Kat was doing. "The Mossfelds won both their matches in the Harvest Brawl. They'll be tough to beat. But Amie's bound to win the Tourney of Talent for us."

Amie smirked rather impishly. "I convinced Tarmas to teach me a few new spells. And I dug up a couple more from his spellbooks when he wasn't looking." Kat gave her a blank look, but chose not to answer. "Anyway, I heard Wyl Mossfeld is doing the same act this year, so that should help my chances."

Both Kat and Bevil shuddered at the thought, but Bevil voiced both their thoughts. "Oh, gods. Not the pixie impressions again..."

Kat shook her head; remember last year when she had to watch that…she still couldn't get the horrible image out of her head. "Well, we have the whole day ahead of us. So we start with signing up with Georg?"

Amie nodded. "Yea, he's in the village square. Come on!" Amie dashed off, leaving her two friends shaking their heads in aspiration at her energy.

**Village Square**

As the trio of hopeful competitors approached Georg, they noticed that he was speaking to one of the local farmers, Orlen. Only Kat's sensitive aasimar ears picked up the conversation, but judging by her words, she chose not to tell her companions. She heard them discussing about the crops not growing and the apparent disappearance of the druids…but Georg decided to not tell anyone of it for today and Kat had to agree. Today was a day to relax and celebrate, not worry over new troubles.

"Aha! I been wondering when I'd see the three of you. Last year to compete, isn't that right?" Georg's tone changed from its seriousness to cheerfulness in an instant. He was a middle aged man that was still active and could most likely whip the younger militia members if they provoked him.

Kat gave a half smile. "Only for Bevil and myself. What are the rules for this year?"

"Rules are the same as ever. Win three of the four events, and you win the Harvest Cup. Win all four, and the village council grants you a special prize. And nobody's done _that_ since ol' Cormick."

Kat's face turned slightly puzzled. "Cormick…I remember him…vaguely though." She shook her head, she had to stay focused. "What are the four events?"

Georg continued. "Well, there's the Harvest Brawl. Old favorite, that one. And the Tourney of Talent, but you've got Amie on your team, so you're certain to win."

Amie blushed slightly. "Thanks, Georg." Bevil stifled a laugh at her expression as Kat kept her face carefully neutral.

"Just the truth, young lady." Georg then turned his attention to Kat. "Your foster father's running the Archery Competition, as always. And I managed to convince Tarmas to supervise the Knaves' Challenge."

Kat blinked at him. "How did you ever manage to do that? Korisha says that he's as stubborn as a mule."

"Told him it was either that, or take on two more apprentices, and one would be Buckman's lad, the one they call... "Drooling Jan," is it? Tarmas came right around!" Kat coughed at the thought. "I'd guess the Knaves' Challenge will be your toughest event... though the Mossfeld boys might say otherwise."

Kat frowned, she knew the Mossfelds well. They seem to carry some kind of grudge against her friends and herself. "They think that just because they won three years in a row? They will in for a disappointment. After all, they are decent fighters, but they can be beaten when one uses this." Kat tapped her head knowingly.

"I'm sure you will, seeing how well you do when you help us militia out with that leadership you seem to always display." Kat's face only showed the slightest blush at the compliment.

"Thank you Georg, perhaps I will return later to ask you about Cormick." She shook Georg's hand.

"Good luck to you lass!"

Kat then lead her friends down the path as she mulled over her plan. "So, which event shall we tackle first?"

"Hey! Sis!" A slightly deep, but exuberant voice broke in her thoughts, a voice she well knew. Kat's gaze went up as she caught sight of her brother standing next to Brother Merring waving at her. The good brother had his back turned to the trio.

A handsome young man, with the same golden silver hair that Kat had and golden eyes, though a deeper color then Kat's. Maurin had his long hair tied back in a simply pony tail and was dressed in his own armor. He had a chiseled but thoughtful face that always could put even a suspicious person at ease. At 6'5 and broad shouldered, he towered over most people in the village, but he never gave that intimidating air unless he wanted to. He was a bit of a sharp contrast to Kat herself.

Kat stood at a decent 5'10, maker her slightly taller then most women her age. While not heavily muscled, one could tell by looking at her that she was no weakling either. She gave off an air of strength and confidence that was often rubbed off on people that stood near her. She moved easily in her own armor as any man could. She had attractive features, but with an edge of stiffness to them that spoke of her disciplined nature. An outsider could see the resemblance between the two twins, but the similarities ended with their physical features. Maurin was obviously the more laid back of the twins, which was strange for a paladin of Lathander.

Kat frowned as she caught site of some of the local girls hiding nearby and giggling as they stared at him.

"Maurin. You are helping the good brother with the harvest brawl?" Maurin shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Have to; you'd be surprised at some of the injuries we're seeing. Also have to separate the brawlers that get a little _too_ into it, if you know what I mean." He gave an easy grin. "Anyway, I know that you're competing…but my advice would be to do the brawl last."

Kat eyed the brawlers behind Maurin. She had to agree, perhaps with after finishing the other events; they wouldn't be distracted and could focus on the task on hand.

"Anyway, I'd suggest you do the Tourney of Talent first. "Maurin gave a wink to Amie, whom blushed. "Amie here would probably wipe the floor with the competition."

Amie muttered something that Kat could only make out as something along the lines of thanking her twin. "We'll take that advice Maurin."

He nodded. "See you later then!" A loud noise behind the aasimar paladin caused him to whip around before wading in to separate the two teams that were currently trying to gorge each other's eyes out.

**Tourney of Talent**

Kat turned her attention back to the path and the group soon found themselves at the Tourney of Talent just as Wyl Mossfeld was leaving.

Bevil sighed with relief. "Thank the gods we missed that." Judging by the wincing from the spectators, they were not so fortunate.

"Quick, quick! They're all waiting for you, dear!" Kat was the only one that didn't jump with surprise as Retta Starling, Bevil's mother, rushed up to them. She was a middle aged woman whom would still have been considered attractive, if it wasn't for the permanent lines on her face from the many tragedies that she had faced. But, like a true Harborman, the matron of the Starling household bore through them.

Amie pointed to herself as she spoke in a bit of a meek voice. "Waiting for me?"

"Of course! Juggling and puppetry are well and good, but the children want to see magic. And so do I!" Retta looked excited at the thought of witnessing Amie's magic.

Kat turned with a twinkle in her eye. "Are you ready for this Amie?" Her tone was teasing, something that was again rare for the aasimar cleric.

Amie looked like she ready to throw up. "The pixies in my stomach say no. But it's just kids watching, right?"

Kat gave her a comforting pat on the arm. "You're a fine wizard Amie, Korisha says so. I have confidence in you." Amie gave a nervous smile.

"Well…then I guess, here goes nothing!" Amie advanced toward the stage while the cheers of the children and audience spurred her on. Everyone had decided to halt their activities to watch the abilities of the young wizard. Amie gave a look at Kat and Bevil, and seemed comforted by Kat's serene and calm façade while Bevil gave her a thumbs up.

"A summoning spell would be an awfully nice start..." Retta whispered to Amie, who swallowed as she began to recall the spell.

POOF! Everyone made noises of awe as a wolf appeared in a bright flash of magical energy. The wolf wagged its tail and howled which incited cheers.

"That last spell was wonderful! I think you'd planned an enlargement spell next, hadn't you?" Amie nodded as she began casting the spell…on Bevil. Kat had to take a step to the side as Bevil grew to about twice his size to the louder noises of awe.

"All that's left is the grand finish! Cast a Ray of Frost or an Acid Splash on that old barrel. It's a rotten old thing, and it ought to break quick enough." With a spectacular green flash, an acid slash shattered the barrel. Kat and Bevil were the ones clapping loudest as everyone cheered at the finale.

"A wonderful performance Amie," Kat said in a neutral tone, though her eyes sparkled with pride.

"I knew you would win!" Bevil said once the enlargement spell wore off. Amie gave a completely ecstatic grin and threw hugs around both her friends, startling Kat the most.

Retta approached the happy winner with a smile on her face. "That was brilliant, young lady, absolutely brilliant! I've not seen such a display of magic since..." Suddenly, her face seemed to age even more and Bevil gave his mother a worried look.

"Mother? You all right?" Kat gave the Starling matron a worried glance as well.

"It's been a... long time. Nevermind all that. You three are most certainly the winners of the contest. That was quite a thrill for all of us." Kat and Bevil weren't entirely convinced, but both decided not to pursue the issue. "Oh, and I nearly forgot! Tarmas gave me these scrolls... said I should give them to his apprentice and her friends, if they won the talent show."

"I'm not surprised that he knew that Amie would win," Kat muttered as she took the scrolls from Retta. She was interrupted from her musings by the voice of Orlen. The old man seemed to be trying to work up some courage to talk to the trio

"You're good with that magic, young Amie. More than passing skillful, if you ask me, though I know you didn't." He seemed to pause for a moment to gather courage before he spoke again. I, uh... wonder if you might have a look... at a pig." His request was met with blank stares.

"…a…pig?" Kat's voice was baffled, but not rude.

"Aye, that great hulking brute of Lewy Jons'. His prize pig, he calls it, but I call it a trick. A cheat. I've never seen that hog before, and I've an eye for hogs, as folk will tell you." Kat frowned at that, she knew of the reputation of Lewy Jons, not a very good reputation. "I say he's been magicked. Ensorcelled! But I can't prove it myself."

Kat tapped her chin, but she knew the answer. "We'll take a look at it for you Orlen."

Orlen gave a weak smile. "Knew I could count on you, people might consider you stiff, but you have a good heart under all that. He's the big one, down on the end." He lowered his voice. "You find any magic on him, come back and tell me, straightaway!"

"You can count of us Orlen." Bevil said reassuringly as Kat walked toward the pig. She had to admit, it was suspiciously big and she could sense a tingle of magic from it.

"Well... Orlen's right. This pig's been enchanted. It's a faint aura, so it could have been a simple enlargement spell… or maybe a potion." Amie was examining the pig with great interest.

Kat frowned as she crossed her arms. "No doubt he probably got a potion from one of his _missing _travelers. I remember that bard from last season? Lewy offered to guide him into the swamp, and he never came back out again." She turned to Amie. "With the scroll of lesser dispel, we can easily get rid of his enchantment."

Bevil protested at that. "Wait a minute. Shouldn't we say something to Lewy? He's a foul old wretch, but we ought to give him a chance to withdraw his pig from the contest, before he's shamed in front of everyone." Kat considered for a moment then nodded.

"Very well, we'll give him a chance." The Helmite marched right over to the Lewy and stopped in front of him. The old man seemed ready to run his mouth at her, but meeting her unflinching gaze, he thought better of it.

"And what do you want? My pig is over there, admire him, not me." Kat ignored the rather lecherous tone, she was used to it.

"We know that your pig's been enchanted." Lewy gave a snort and tried to glare back at the intense stare of the aasimar.

"Oh, you know that, do you? Well, knowin' a thing is one matter, and provin' it another. I say you're a liar, spreadin' tales for that mutton-headed Orlen. Spends all year crowin' about how he'll win this contest, and now that I'm fixed to beat him, he's paid you lot to slander me! 'Course, could be that I'd pay you better to shut your mouths, and to tell old Orlen that I'm no cheat."

Kate's voice turned ice cold "Let me clarify things you disgrace of a Harborman. First Orlen is NOT a mutton-head. Second," her voice turned even colder," if you think that a follow of the Vigilant One such as myself will EVER think of doing such a thing, you…are…_DEAD_ wrong."

Lewy seemed to flinch at the frigid tone of the cleric, but recovered. "Why do you care, don't ya know that behind your back the villagers call you and that brother of yours unnatural? Besides, that's a bluff, nothing more. The orphan wench is a mere 'prentice, and Tarmas wouldn't trouble himself with farmers and pigs! Now, be off, before I tell your father how you've been slandering me and my pig!"

Kat shrugged. "We warned you." She nodded at Amie who pulled out the scroll and began to read it. One bright flash of light later, Lewy's hog shrank to the size of a pup. Everyone within sight began to roar with laughter.

"Hells take you! Look what you've done to my pig!" Kat gave him an icy glare before turning away to relay the news to Orlen.

Orlen was struggling not to laugh as the trio approached him. "Did you see the expression on that hog's face? Ha ha! Had a few glorious hours of bein' a big porker, lordin' it over his seniors, but now he's back to his poor little self." He nodded sagely. "I bet there'll be some uncomfortable moments in the pig sty tonight. And I'd say that's the last time anybody tries to magick a hog in this contest. Hate to see old Lewy shamed, but he brought it on himself."

Kat gave her half smile. "Glad to be of help Orlen."

"Thanks are well and good, but I've got this for you, too. It's pork jerky. Tough, dry meat, but it tastes like the heavens and keeps longer than bad memories. Good food for the road, if you ever plan on takin' a long walk." Kat accepted it humbly.

"Thank you Orlen." Kat tucked the jerky away as Orlen gave a big smile.

"Anytime Kat…oh, and ignore those words that Lewy said to you. No one thinks anything negative of you or your brother. Or you good friend Korisha."

Kat nodded. "Don't worry about Orlen; I know better then to listen to the words of a liar and braggart."

Amie decided to break the tense air that had settled around the group. "Come on Kat, let's try the archery contest." Kat blinked at the sudden change, and then sighed when she remembered something.

"You two go on ahead, my father asked me to run a bit of an errand for him, and I'll catch up with you." Bevil and Amie nodded as they wandered off. Kat eyed the square with a sharp eye before she spotted her target, the merchant Galen.

"Why, you're Daeghun's ward. Isn't that right? It's been some time, but... he didn't happen to mention a shipment of furs, did he?" Kat frowned a bit at the forwardness of his tone, but decided to let it go.

"He did, in fact. I have them right here." She pulled out the bundle of furs and Galen's eyes seem to shine at the sight of them.

"Ah, good! Daeghun's a reliable sort... always has the highest quality furs. You can't imagine the demand in Neverwinter. Eh... relatively speaking." Kat raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "I haven't forgotten his Duskwood Bow, either. I always come through - you tell Daeghun that." His tone turned a little chiding. " I'll warn you, the bow's a bit pricey. But it's fine workmanship. Sneaked it across the Luskan border."

Kat eyed him. "You bought the bow in Luskan?" Her question caused Galen to bluster a bit.

"No, no, no! From a village called Ember. They're good folk, just ended up on the wrong side when the maps got drawn. Fine bowyers, too."

"..very well, I'm ready to trade."

"Alright then…that's 158 gold pieces for you, and for the bow that's 150…and here you are!" Galen handed over the bow and the extra 8 gold into Kat's hand.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to tell my father that you do uphold your reputation."

"Good trading with you... give Daeghun my regards, won't you?"

Kat pocketed the gold and strapped on the bow to her backpack. "What have the roads been like, lately?"

Galen seemed to ponder over that before he answered. "Truth be told, I almost didn't come this year. The Mere's gotten strange of late... Lizardlings have been spotted on the road... and there's rumors of darker things, prowling deeper in the Mere. That's why I brought these two fellows with me. A few days back, we saw a pair of the Scaley Folk at the edge of the road, eyeing us up. Then we showed them some steel, and they ran quick enough."

Kat pondered over that, she did do that a lot. "Sounds like lizardlings aren't very brave."

"Oh, they'd be courageous enough if you stumbled into one of their nests. But the roads are as strange to them as the swamp is to us." He paused. "Well... to me, anyway. I can't speak for you Harbormen, you're a strange lot."

Kat shrugged and eyed the two sellswords with Galen. She figured them to be too young to have seen real action, but enough to detour most of the dangers of the road. She also noticed the gaggle of girls around with disapproval. One minute they were spying on Maurin, now these two. She would never understand them. "Good fortune on your trip home."

"Thanks for the kind wishes. I doubt I have much to fear from lizardlings, though." Kat nodded before she headed for the area where the archery contest had been set up.

**Archery Contest**

Her foster father greeted her in his usual flat tone.

"So you've decided to compete for the Cup, I see. I know this is your last year, but the rules apply to all - even foster daughters." Kat gave a grave nod."

"I understand…oh, I got the Duskwood bow for you." She handed it over."

"A fine bow, a _fine_ one. Made by one who loves his craft. You may keep the rest of the gold as your allowance for the season."

"I would like to compete father." Daeghun gave his foster daughter a scanning gaze, before nodding.

"Fetch a crossbow from the barrel, and take a few shots at the practice target. You must hit the target once, before you can compete." Kat walked over to the barrel and pulled out a crossbow and some bolts. She eyed the said target for a moment as she took her place. Taking a deep breath, she loaded it and took aim.

THUNK! A bolt struck squarely right into the target. Bevil gave a low whistle. "Nice shot Kat."

"Are you ready to compete, then?" Kat gave a nod to answer her father's rather disinterested question. "The rules are the same as last year - ten shots and ten targets. Your targets will be old bottles, set atop the crates, yonder. Five is the best score so far. If you remember the lessons that have been taught to you, you should be able to best that."

Kat gave another nod as she took her place in front of the crates that held the bottles. She eyed the targets, this would be slightly tricky. She loaded the first of her ten bolts and took aim.

"CRASH!" One bottle down…"CRASH!" Two bottles down…a few minutes later, it was down to the last bottle. Kat eyed it and gave a small prayer to Helm. "CRASH!" Kat gave a huge sigh of relief as she realized she had managed to hit all 10 bottles.

"Alright! You did it Kat!" Amie was bouncing up and down as Bevil grinned.

"Well done. A perfect score wins the competition outright." Daeghun's voice actually had a hint of pride in it. " I have rarely seen such a fine performance so early in the day. You have a marksman's instinct... that much is plain." A faint hint of a smile crossed his face. "Go on, now. There is still more of the Fair to see."

Amie now exclaimed. "Let's do the Knaves Challenge now!" As the trio walked toward the said tent, they could see the sour faced wizard Tarmas glaring at nothing in particular, and a strange sight standing right next to him.

A young female tiefling dressed in a sorcerer's robe was tending to some of the small tasks that Tarmas had given her. Her long black hair was tied in a forked braid with tiny horns jutting just in front of her hairline. Her skin was a dusty red with spots just behind her pointed ears. Beautiful in an exotic sense, the tiefling looked up to smile at Kat, Amie, and Bevil. Her sparkling green eyes seemed to constantly be filled with laughter and good cheer.

"Hi guys! Going for the Knave's Challenge then?"

"You bet Korisha!" Amie embraced her fellow arcane apprentice. Korisha also gave hugs to Kat and Bevil. She was considered an oddity, once picked on because of her fiendish background, but no longer since she could almost always be found in the company of the aasimar twins. She was also a talented sorcerer and she could also be found with Amie practicing their magic together.

Korisha grinned. "Good luck to you all. Oh…" She dropped her voice a bit. "Don't mind Master Tarmas, he's not exactly in a very good mood right now."

Kat looked ready to roll her eyes. "We figured that." She then approached the grumpy looking middle aged man.

"Enjoying the Fair? Packs of feral children set loose to find trinkets, grown men braining one another with clubs..." Tarmas tone dripped with gloominess and would have put a damper on anything. "Do you know they're actually granting prizes for the fattest pig? As if the creatures needed encouragement."

"Good to see you, too, Tarmas." Kat's tone was neutral but polite, she knew better then to try to cheer up Tarmas.

"I expect you're here for the aptly-named Knaves' Challenge. Surrounded by muck and reek, and why not encourage our children to be thieves, as well? That's what I always tell them." Tarmas frowned at them. "Come to think of it, I don't believe any of you has the skills to compete. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. But you'll need to find someone who can pick pockets, and break locks, and search for hidden trinkets, if you want to compete."

Bevil looked puzzled at the thought. "Lock-breakers? Pocket-pickers? I don't know anyone like that, do you?"

Kat thought over it and then to the packs of kids running. "One of these children, perhaps..."

Korisha piped up. "What about Kipp? He's always nicking vials from Tarmas, and he's right over there, behind the tent."

Kat face showed slight puzzlement. She knew of Kipp and his…reputation…perhaps he was the right one for the job. Sure enough, the young boy was hiding behind Tarmas tent with a slight mischievous spark in his eyes. He looked startled when Kat and her friends approached him.

"You're that half angel…look, I'm just watching the Fair, all right? Whatever it is, I ain't done it." Kat coughed, she didn't exactly like the idea of this…but to win the challenge…

"Actually, we were wondering if you'd like to join our team."

"Wha- really? You mean compete for the Cup? But I'm just a kid. I mean, I'm old enough to be on a team and all..."

Kat sighed. "Yes, really. We want you to join our team."

"Hey, brilliant!" Kipp lowered his voice. "Sorry for beaning that big lummox on the head all those times. Didn't mean any harm by it, he's just funny when he gets angry.

"That was _you_? Every day during drills I get hit by acorns. And it was this kid - I can't believe nobody told me!" Bevil's frustration seemed to grow. "Georg and Maurin had me thinking it was pixies!"

Kat shot the young boy a stern glare while keeping a firm hold on Bevil's arm. "It won't happen again. Right, Kipp?"

Kipp only gave an impish grin. "Yeah, I swear it. By all the pixies in the swamp."

Bevil looked like he was ready to jump on Kipp, but Kat's firm hold on him prevented that from happening. "What? You little-"

"_Enough _Bevil. Leave him be, he's just a kid."

"Just a kid! A kid with a good arm and a lot of acorns..." Bevil continued to grumble as they returned to Tarmas.

Tarmas glared at Kipp. "Isn't that the boy who stole my basilisk eyelash? And not once, but four times?"

Kipp gave a cheeky grin at the question and answered in a tone that dripped with impishness. "That's right. My frog needed eyelashes. Then I got him a sweetheart, and she needed 'em too."

Kat gave a long and deep sigh. "My apologies, Tarmas. He's just joined our team."

Tarmas sniffed while Korisha was trying to hide her giggles. "Don't trouble yourself on my account. I'll settle with the young artiste and his frogs later." Korisha now was struggling really hard not to burst out laughing. A stern glare from Tarmas caused her to cease however. "Before you begin, I suppose you'll want to hear the rhyme?"

Kat nodded. "If it is part of the challenge."

"Very well. But it's dreadful. Don't say I didn't warn you." Tarmas cleared his throat. "Ahem."

"I've hidden three feathers, scattered them wide,

Placed White in a box, and locked it inside.

Blue followed termite-tracks, down where they ran,

Green in the pocket of same-colored man."

Amie scratched her head. "It's a riddle. Right, Tarmas? The white feather's locked in a box, the blue feather's hidden beneath something... probably something that would attract termites."

Bevil pondered over the last part. "It's in somebody's pocket. Right? Somebody dressed in green, I'd bet."

"Yes. You and half the waifs in West Harbor. I adore children, did you know that? Swamp-children particularly." Kat and Bevil frowned at that one. "Yes, you have the right of it. But you'll have to take the feather from the fellow's pocket without him noticing. That's the challenge."

Kat shrugged. "Very well, we'll be back shortly. Come Kipp." The boy skipped after the three as they began their search.

Korisha wagged a finger at her master. "Come now master, that wasn't very nice of you to say."

"What? I was speaking the truth." Korisha sighed.

**Knave's Challenge**

Kat scratched her head as she went over the rhyme in her head again. That's when she noticed the wood pile that stood just next to where the Harvest Brawl was taking place. "Blue followed termite tracks, down where they ran…Kipp, take a look at that log pile please."

Kipp darted over and eyed the wood pile. "Look there! Something under them logs...and looks like the log pile trapped. "He grinned ." Pff. I've got past that old wizard's traps before... and they was the dangerous kind. Betcha I can get past this one, too..."

"Just be careful Kipp." The boy scampered over to the log pile and began to fiddle with whatever was in that log pile. A few minutes later, he scampered back, triumphantly holding up the blue feather.

"See? Told you it wouldn't be a prob." Kat half smiled as she took the feather from him.

"Good job Kipp." Her eyes turned upward towards the chest she had seen the other kids futilely trying to get into. "I believe that is-" The words were barely out of her mouth when Kipp was off again. And once again, he came back with a white feather. Now as they moved along the path, they had to find the man whom was holding onto the green feather.

That's when Amie spotted one of the outsiders whom had come to West Harbor to enjoy the fair, a man that just happened to be dressed completely in green. "I'll bet that's him, over by the house. The feather's in his pocket, it's got to be."

Kat gave a gently nudge to Kipp. The boy obeyed and began sneaking up to the man. Inch by inch, Kipp's hand went for the man's pocket, at the last moment, he bumped right into him. "Excuse me sir!" Kipp then ran back to Kat and with an impish grin, showed off the green feather. "Guess that's three then."

Kat kept a neutral face. "No doubt Tarmas will be quite pleased." She was right.

"It really is a dreadful day for a Fair. Not even the tents are managing to look cheerful." Kat ignored the comment as she pulled out the three feathers.

"Thank the gods. The Knaves' Challenge is won, and I can go someplace dry. I'd kiss all of you, but no one respects an affectionate wizard." Korisha and Amie by now were laughing at the pure expression of ludicrously on Kat's and Bevil's face.

"N-no problem Tarmas sir. "Bevil said shuddering at the thought.

"Farewell the Tarmas." Kat clapped her hands together. "I guess its time for the Harvest Brawl then, lets see how their doing."

**Harvest Brawl**

The quad returned just in time to see Maurin dragging out poor Garth Lannon, who looked like a hurricane of fist had just finished with him. Maurin placed the unconscious boy on the grass nearby where Merring began to look over him before turning to this twin.

"Warned him not to go, he's a stick compared to the other boys and he ends up like this." Maurin shook his head. "Guess you're here for the Brawl then? His eyes twinkled. "Heard you already won all the other events…well, guess lets see if you luck holds out." Merring had now approached the group. A handsome man with a beard and brown hair, Merring often was seen trying to preach the ways of Lathander to the other Harbormen, but only Maurin had chosen to really take any notice of it. He was dressed in the red and yellow robes of his priesthood.

"The Morninglord grants a fine day, even for a Brawl. He likes you Harbormen, I think."

Kat nodded as she thought over the lore she had learned in her own priest studies. "They do say he has a sense of humor."

Merring smiled faintly. "And a good one, too. Lathander delights in contests of physical skill. People forget that. You may not be a Lathandernite Katherine, but you show a devoutness that shows you understand." He paused. "Though I must admit - few such contests are quite as... enthusiastic... as the Brawl."

"Why are you running the Brawl?"

Merring shrugged. "In truth, I volunteered. Otherwise I'd be racing from the church at every bout, mending cuts and setting bones to right. Better that I'm on hand to do Lathander's work, and to see that all is fought in fairness."

Kat eyed the teams that looked like they had seen better days. "I'll say. How are you enjoying the fair Brother?"

Merring tapped his chin. "The Morninglord sets us upon strange paths. Before I came to West Harbor, I never imagined I'd be mending broken ribs on High Harvest Day."

Maurin snorted and wagged his finger. "The way of the gods can be very _mysterious._" Kat gave her twin a sharp whack on his arm.

Merring looked faintly amused at the antics of the twins. "Well, if you're looking to compete. Just grab a few of the training clubs out of the barrel there and practice on the dummies behind me."

Kat did just that, pulling out three clubs; she knew better then to let Kipp compete in something like this. She handed one to Bevil and Amie before advancing on one of the dummies. A few minutes later, she returned. "I think we're ready Merring."

"The Lannon twins and their elder sister will be your first opponents today. Before we start, I'll go over the rules." Merring cleared his throat. "As always, I expect a clean fight... remember that the others look to you for leadership, Kat and if you fight fairly, so will they." Kat nodded, she took her leadership qualities very seriously. "And finally, no bets."

"I understand, want to make sure the fight is fair?"

"Indeed, so in you go and…"

Maurin interrupted. "Don't beat them up too badly.

"Maurin!"

"What?! I'm telling the truth!"

Kat smiled, she knew that Maurin was right. The Lannon twins and their sister were hardly out of their teens, against Kat and her friends, they didn't stand a chance. That was definitely proven about 5 minutes later when the bruised Lannons were taken out after being given a sound beating.

"That was well-fought, all three of you." Merring looked a little flustered and surprised. "But I fear the gods have granted you few competitors this year..."

Bevil groaned. "Let me guess, the Mossfelds are the only ones left."

"They await you at the edge of the ring. Tell Wyl that you are ready, and I'll begin the final fight." Kat secretly ground her teeth, she didn't like dealing with any of the Mossfelds save Webb, whom was decent enough.

"Let's get this over with." Kat stalked over to where the Mossfeld brothers were sitting and looking smug.

"Look who it is, brothers – the so called "angel" favorite for the Brawl. Looking to beat the champ of three-years running? Thinks she's Cormick, this one." Kat gave him a cold glare but Amie decided to voice all their thoughts.

"Stow it, Mossfeld. You're not smart enough to be funny." Wyl laughed.

"Who asked you, you ratty little orphan? Always tagging after Starling and Ashby like a blood-fly, singing their reekin' praises. It's a shame those demons didn't burn you up along with your parents." That, Kat would NOT tolerate.

"That's enough. If you've got a problem, you can take it up with me." Kat's voice made ice water seem warm.

"What, her? Nothing, she's useless. Good stiff wind would knock her flat."

Maurin's taunting voice drifted over from where he was standing with Merring. "Only if it came from your back-side Mossfeld," At that, Webb Mossfeld gave a small giggle.

Wyl whipped towards his brother. "Hey! You shut your mouth, Webb!"

Bevil crossed his arms. "Why should he? It's the truth isn't it?" Wyl looked ready to jump Bevil, but Bevil's brawniness made him think otherwise.

"You want to settle this in the ring, fine. So let's stir the pot some, raise the stakes. Make a friendly wager."

Kat shook her head. "I don't think so. First, that's against the rules. Second, I don't you to live up to it Mossfeld." She gave her medallion a squeeze while Bevil gave her a grateful look.

"Pfeh. Guess I wouldn't bet either, if I knew I was going to lose. Come on, brothers. We'll fight these cowards anyway..."

"We'll make you eat those words Wyl." Amie scowled at him as the 6 prepared to enter the arena. Kat coughed, catching the attention of her comrades.

"Listen, Bevil you take Ward. Amie, take Webb. _I'll _deal with Wyl." The two nodded, they knew that plans Kat made always worked.

A few minutes later, the fight was on. Ward and Bevil were whacking at each other fiercely, both of them the largest of the trios and seeing which one would succumb first. Amie was struggling with Webb, but holding her own.

"Come on Ashby, let's see if you are as good as they say you are!" Wyl charged Kat, who stood her ground.

POW! Kat dodged to one side at the last instant and delivered a stunning blow to Wyl's side. Before he could even recover from that, she hit him again…and again…and again. The spectators were shocked at the precision blows that Kat was hitting Wyl with. She was aiming for the same places with each blow, knowing that they would stack up until they would hurt…a lot.

Maurin was throwing taunts in from the sidelines. "What was that Mossfeld? I can't here you over your yelps! Looks like my sister is giving you a run for your money!" By now, Wyl was getting angry and starting to lose focus. He charged one last time, but it proved to be his undoing.

Kat seized him by the arm and swung him right over her shoulder, then locked his arm in a hold with her sitting on top of him. She gave the arm a twist causing Wyl to yelp in pain. "Surrender Wyl, you've lost." Out of the corner of her eye, however, she saw Webb take down Amie and head for her. With that, she used her free hand to snatch up her club and throw it at Webb's feet, tangling them. Webb went down with a loud yelp.

Bevil had better luck with Ward, finally bringing him down with a well placed blow to the gut. Bevil then pounced on Webb and held both him and Ward down.

Wyl looked like he was still reluctant to admit failure, but another hard twist of his arm made him give. "I GIVE! I GIVE! LEGGO ALREADY! OW!"

"Good to see you still have some wisdom in that head of yours Mossfeld." Kat let go of him to the thunderous cheers from the sidelines.

"Ha ha! I knew you could do it sis!" Maurin was acting very unpaladinish at this point with his hooting and jumping around. Merring looked happy as well.

"Well done, all three of you! The townsfolk compare you to Cormick, and it seems they aren't mistaken. I haven't seen such prowess in years." He beamed. "You've won the Brawl, and you've won the Cup as well. Georg will want to see you at once. Thank the gods, Kat, for truly, they have shown you favor today."

Kat did in fact, giving a small prayer to Helm, thanking him for her victory. When the news was broken to Georg, he was beside himself.

"Well played, Kat well played! You've won the Cup! Congratulations, all of you!" He shook their hands furiously. "If there's anything you wanted to do before the award ceremony, now's the time. Maybe a mug of Harvest Mead to celebrate, eh?" He winked at them.

Kat mentally winced, she remembered an incident that happened LAST year with the mead, but decided to concede. "Very well, some mead wouldn't do much-"

"I'll meet you at the stage when you're ready for the victory speech. Now, I'm off...then we can all sit down and enjoy the rest of the fair!" Georg was off before Kat could finish her sentence, which she sighed.

"HAH! Let's get that mead shall we!" Maurin wrapped his long arms around his sister, Amie, and surprisingly enough Bevil and frog marched them off towards Lazlo.

"Get your Harvest Mead, here! Cold Harvest Mead!" Lazlo was shouting as the gang approached him.

"We'd like some Harvest Mead Lazlo my good man." Maurin said heartily. When Lazlo turned to see who it was, he froze.

"Wha- Oh, no. Not you lot! Got that Fern girl with you, too. I haven't forgotten what happened last year, young lady, even if you have!" Amie looked mortified while Bevil and Maurin looked like they were struggling not to laugh.

"Uhm... maybe we'd better go..."

"Aye, that business on the roof, with the swinging hips and that vulgar song!" At this, Bevil and Maurin exploded into knee slapping laughter. "Not this year, young lady! On your way now, all of you!

"Swinging…hips…" Kat slapped her forehead at the memory.

"Ha, ha! She's blushing, look at her cheeks go red!" Bevil was still laughing as he pointed at Amie.

"You two told me you'd made that up..." Amie glared at Maurin and Bevil.

"Bevil, Maurin. That is not funny!" Kat gave a stern glare.

Maurin stopped laughing long enough to only add another moment of hilarity. "Oh really? I remember you climbing up there trying to get Amie down and she swings her hips right into you!" Bevil and Maurin burst into fresh laughter.

"That is not funny brother! Merring said that if I hadn't fallen on the Mossfelds, I could have been seriously hurt!" Her comment caused even more laughter. Kat groaned and decided not to pus the issue. "Let's just get to Georg then."

**Victory Stage**

Georg was shouting at the top of his lungs as the champions took their places. "Gather round, mates, gather round..." He cleared his throat before continuing. "This Harvest Fair's a celebration, but it's also a dark anniversary. We all know what else happened on this day. Not so long ago, we nearly lost this village. Almost lost our lives, almost lost it all!" He paused. "But we came back. Cleared burnt farms, buried our dead, and put our ashes behind us. And we rebuilt, tougher and stronger than ever. Long as there's a Harvest Fair, we won't forget that day. And our young folks, they'll stay tough, long as they compete for the Harvest Cup! So let's hear it for this year's winners! Three cheers for the Harvest Champions! Hip hip hooray!"

Kat was receiving the cheers with that same modest neutral expression her face, while Amie and Bevil were drinking it all in. Sudden, a strange chill went down Kat spine and she looked around. What was that? Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she chose to ignore it, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen…

Later, Kat, Maurin, Korisha, Bevil, and Amie were seated together in a section of grass having picnic as they waited for the rest of the fair to wind down.

Bevil spoke first, in a wistful tone. "I can't believe it's our last year to compete for the Cup... when did we get so old?" Maurin gave a mock horrified look but Kat interrupted him.

"How does it feel to be a Harvest Champion?" She smiled as she took a bite of the bread and cheese she was holding.

"Well... I broke the Starling Curse. That's what they call it; you know... ever since Lorne lost the Harvest Brawl, no Starling's won the Cup." Korisha scratched her head.

"I remember that, Cormick beating your older brother. Quite a story from what I managed to get from Georg. From the sound of it, Cormick used Lorne's rage against him." She paused before giving a comforting pat on Bevil's back. "But I'm glad to see that you broke that so called curse Bevil. " Bevil blushed modestly before changing the subject.

"Where'd all these kids come from, anyway? Feels like just a few seasons ago when all of us were chasing about and getting underfoot." Everyone smiled wistfully.

"The years do go by fast don't they…" Maurin had a look on his face that told everyone that he was reminiscing.

Korisha chuckled. "Remember how angry Tarmas would get? Heh. Now he's got a whole new brood to complain about." Everyone laughed at that.

Kat turned to Bevil and asked the question that had been nagging her for some time. "Do you think you'll ever leave West Harbor?" Bevil seem to ponder a long moment over that question.

"Sure, I mean... maybe a season in the wilds, hunting for treasure with you and Amie. As... long as we could get back in time for the harvest. Wouldn't want to miss the Fair, and all..." Maurin gave him a playful smack on the arm.

"Not like that Bevil! We mean really leave the village." Maurin rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean…I love West Harbor…but I would like to see the world for once."

Korisha and Amie nodded at the thought, while Kat seem to give silent agreement. Korisha asked the next question. "Speaking of which, do you remember much about your older brother?"

Bevil seem to sadden slightly. "You mean Lorne? Only a little. I remember the day he shaved his head. Gods, Mother was upset. She said it made him look like an angry egg. And I remember when he left. That was just after my father died, and... I don't know, Lorne got so _restless_." Bevil crossed his arms. "Winning the Cup was all he could talk about. He'd drill in the fields with his friends, from morning 'til dusk. And then after all that, he lost to Cormick - the guy who was good at everything, and didn't even try. I remember sitting under the table, crying, while Lorne packed up his things."

Kat tapped her chin. "Did he mention were he was going?"

"Neverwinter... at least, that's what Georg says. Mom would never tell me if she got any letters back from him." He sighed. "Personally, I... I think Lorne's dead. Why else would he just disappear like that, and never write, or visit?"

Kat could think of one reason, but the very idea seemed far fetched, so she said nothing. Maurin decided to try and change the subject back to a merrier one. "Hmm, any of you ever wonder what the Mossfelds have against us?"

Bevil shrugged. "Who knows. They've been trouble since they could walk. They used to chase us around the well, remember? And there was that time Ward dangled me in by my feet, and almost dropped me."

Kat frowned. "I remember that, I had to fetch Merring before Ward dropped you right into it. You'd think joining the militia would have straightened out the Mossfelds."

Maurin grinned impishly. "The way I remember it, you were bawling like a newborn babe."

"Hey, I couldn't even see the bottom of that well. Good thing you went and fetched Brother Merring... I could have died if he'd dropped me."

Korisha's soft voice broke in. "How's your family been?" Bevil shrugged.

"Mom's always well... I don't know when she finds time to sleep, though. She looks after seven kids and a farm, plus she helped organize the Fair, and she's running the Tourney of Talent, besides." Kat gave him a comforting pat on the arm.

"You help as best you can Bevil."

"Well... I just do what a son should. With Father dead and Lorne gone, who else does she have? The others are too young." Bevil looked slightly embarrassed. "Sometimes I wish my family was more like yours... I mean, Daeghun lets you do whatever you want, whenever you want."

Amie snorted. "He may let them, but looked how they turned out." She grinned at Kat who gave her a mock glare while Maurin grinned.

Bevil continued. "But I guess there's something to be said for having a big family, and people who care about you. Not... that Daeghun doesn't care about you, he just isn't..."

Maurin and Kat looked each other and answered in unison. "Warm?"

"Look, he's your father, and I shouldn't have opened my mouth. I'm sorry, really." Kat waved away Bevil's apology.

"We take no offense Bevil my friend." Amie now piped up her question.

"Still enjoying your militia training?" Bevil grinned at that while rubbing his neck. He addressed Kat first.

"You should have joined up when I did. You'd have been running the militia by now... everybody likes Georg, but he's not half the captain you could be." Bevil's eyes began to shine. "And there's something about drilling together, as a team... a dozen men, fighting as one. You can... lose yourself, but you gain something more. Not to mention your brother has beaten almost everyone on the field numerous times."

Kat shrugged. "My studies as a Helmite take up too much of my time." She fiddled with her medallion. "I help out when I can."

Maurin suddenly threw an arm around Amie. "Now to interrogate the next person of the band." Amie's face was beginning to burn a bright red; everyone knew the affect that Maurin had on women. "Once you've finished your apprenticeship, what do you think you'll do?"

Amie took a moment to recover before answering. "Korisha, you know that book in Tarmas's library... Volo's Guide to the Realms? There's a picture in it... a woman in traveler's garb, with daggers on her hip, trinkets and scrollcases hanging from her belt, and a book and quill in hand."

Korisha looked pondering. "You want to become an adventurer?"

Amie's eyes seem to glaze over a bit. "She wouldn't fit in around here, but I've always admired her... wandering the Realms with a spellbook and a quill, recording what she sees... Then retiring to a place like Candlekeep, writing books, and telling stories to kids... I'd be happy with that." Maurin's nose wrinkled at the thought but he addressed Korisha next.

"What do you think of Tarmas?" Korisha seem to choose her words carefully.

"He can be a little... depressing. But when I remember when Amie was sick with that fever a few years ago, he stayed at her bedside for a week, telling her stories, running back and forth with potions from Brother Merring... He's got a good enough heart, but he really enjoys being dismal. Really, really enjoys it." Everyone chuckled at that.

Kat was curious. "What kind of stories did Tarmas tell you?"

"They always involved wizards, in dark places under the ground, surrounded by wights and spirits and worse. And always searching for something. But they had a realism about them. Like he'd been there, experienced them for himself." Kat thought it over.

"Do you think he was one of the wizards mentioned in those stories? And why do you think Tarmas came to West Harbor?"

Korisha shrugged. "It's hard to imagine Tarmas in a dungeon, but... at least some of those stories had to have been about him." She paused. "It's something to do with the War... the one that killed Amie's parents, yours, and mine. I think that's why he took Amie in at first, as if she'd give him some connection to whatever happened that night." She seemed to sadden for a second before recovering. "But it's not good to dwell in the past too much."

Bevil tilted his head to one side as he addressed Amie again. "What do you know about your parents?"

Amie paused for a long moment before answer, though slowly. "Well... nothing, really. I know they were stubborn because they stayed to protect their home when the demons attacked. And I know they weren't from West Harbor. Tarmas thought they might have been Luskans… and once I caught him giving me a strange look, like he was seeing me for the first time. He told me there was magic in my blood…"

Maurin eyed her sympathetically. "Ever wonder what you'd be like if they'd lived?"

Amie cringed at that. "Ugh. Bevil thinks I'd be more like the other girls... whispering about boys and giggling." She gave a small smile. "Not that there's anything wrong with men... They're just not as interesting as magic. Not usually, anyway."

Maurin made a mock stab at his heart. "Oh Amie, you wound me!" He flopped over on his back to the laughter of the group. Kat looked up and could see that the sky was beginning to darken and people were already packing up the fair.

"Come on, its late. We'd better get home." Kat got up and dusted off the dirt specks from her armor as Maurin did the same. "We'll see you guys tomorrow then." Korisha and Amie gave farewell hugs to the others before walking off toward Tarmas' house. Bevil gave firm handshakes to Maurin and Kat before he to headed home.

When the twins were by themselves and walking back to the Farlong home, Kat spoke in a serious voice. "Maurin."

"Yea?"

"…did you sense anything weird during the award ceremony?"

Maurin looked puzzled at the question. "…actually, now that you mention it…I felt something…but it was gone as soon as I sensed it."

Kat stopped at the front door and seem to cast a look behind her. "…I think brother, tonight, sleep lightly. I have a bad feeling." She clenched a fist around her medallion and as if to confirm her suspicions, the fire agates seem to glow in the setting sun…


	2. Uninvited Guests

Uninvited Guests

Something was wrong. Kat knew something as wrong even before she felt the violent shaking of someone trying to wake her up.

"Sis…SIS! Wake up!" Kat's eyes snapped open to meet the golden eyes of Maurin, which were filled with nervousness and apprehension. "Something's going on!" Kat shot up right and out of bed, dressed in her night clothes. Glancing at her twin, she noticed that he was in full armor and had his sword and shield strapped on. "Quick! Get dressed, I saw Bevil, Korisha, and Amie heading this way." With that, the paladin shot outside his sister's room.

The bad feeling in Kat's gut grew worse as she began yanking on her armor and digging through her chest to find her shield and bastard sword. The sword had been a gift from a wandering priest of Helm whom had been impressed by Kat's conviction to the Vigilant One. She exited her room fully dressed just in time to see Maurin standing in the hallway outside their rooms with their three friends.

"What's going on?!"

Bevil looked scared, Amie bewildered, and Korisha grim. It was Bevil that answered first. "The village is under attack! West Harbor is under attack!" Kat's and Maurin's eyes widened. Kat shook her head; this wasn't the time to be gaping like a pack of children.

"How bad is it out there?" Bevil seemed to recover somewhat and turn his attention to Maurin, a fellow militiaman.

"All I know is that we're under attack, and as militiamen we're duty bound to aid with the defense!" Maurin nodded.

"I know my duties Bevil." For once, Maurin's voice was dead serious and grim as he tightened his grip on his sword.

Korisha spoke up now, holding onto her two short swords. "Georg's trying to organize the defense, but it's pretty chaotic. We've already lost some villagers, and a few homes have been put to the torch."

Amie was now glancing nervously out the window. "We'd better hurry. I saw some of them following us on our way here. They're likely to hit this house next." As if to confirm her words, they heard the front door downstairs crash open.

Maurin decided to crack a joke to try and lighten the mood. "You jinxed us Amie."

**Downstairs**

The duergar, or gray dwarves, downstairs had thought that the house was empty and were gleefully anticipating free loot. That thought was banished when the small party upstairs rained down on them. One was dead before he could even croak as Kat's blade found a home in his gut. Maurin's and Bevil's strikes claimed a victim of their own while two magic missiles dropped the last dwarf.

Kat frowned at the corpses. "Gray dwarves? Here?"

Korisha bent to inspect one of the corpses. "True, they're not very common upon the surface…" She managed to salvage a quarterstaff and tossed it to Amie.

Maurin carefully wiped the blood off his blade. "Come on, they're probably more outside and we have to help the rest of the village.

**Outside**

As the party exited the house, Brother Merring ran up to them. His normally clean robes were now speckled with mud and what most likely was blood. "There you are - I saw some of those creatures enter your house, and I feared the worst."

Kat shook her head. "Fear not Brother, we're fine. Where is Georg?"

Merring gave a faint smile. "I see that your Helmite side is going strong. Georg is gathering the militia at the bridge - I would report there at once. More of these creatures are on the way, and in greater numbers."

Maurin nodded. "We're on our way." Kat gave a concerned look to the injured that were lying on the grass nearby. "Brother…perhaps I shou-"

Merring firmly shook his head. "No, these injuries are beyond your skills. Your sword will be needed with the militia. But before you go, take this blessing from Lathander, all of you. If you are wounded or need another blessing in the fight ahead, simply return and speak to me." He spoke a brief prayer and Kat felt the affects of a bless spell settled upon them.

Knowing that Merring was right, her voice changed to her "leader" tone as the others often called it. "You heard him, let's go."

When the group approached the bridge, they could see that Georg and several militia members were surrounded by gray dwarves and one odd looking creature. Its skin was gleaming with a metallic sheen and had what looked like blades poking out from its body. Kat eyes quickly scanned around when she noticed a badly wounded looking Wyl Mossfeld a little away from the battle. Quickly, she snapped out orders. "Maurin, Bevil, you two go and help out Georg. Amie and Korisha, stay behind see if you can use your spells to aid them."

Korisha gave Kat a look. "What about you?" Kat indicated to the injured Wyl and Korisha nodded in understanding. "Right." The four ran off while Kat approached Ward.

"Come... come to gloat, Katherine? Still... I took a bunch down before they got me..." Kat shushed him as she looked over his wounds. "I can still make it... but my vision's getting all cloudy... and can't seem to stand. Have you seen my brother Ward? He..."

"Quiet Wyl, Helmites don't gloat. And not yet - he's somewhere in the village, I'm sure." She could see that he had a deep gash in one side. "I can use my faith to mend your wounds, Ward... I think I can staunch the bleeding without expending a full spell." Focusing, she whispered a small prayer to Helm and watched as the wound sealed itself shut.

Wyl looked…well, a little stunned. "Thanks, Katherine... you didn't have to help after all we been through, but I appreciate it. I... if you can find him, Katherine... please, he's my brother... "

"I don't hold grudges; you can thank me by getting back into the battle and helping." Her words were a little straight forward, but held a slight tone of appreciation. "And not to worry, I will find your brothers."

"Thank you, Katherine... I know you may not like me much, but for what it's worth... thanks."

"No thanks nee-"At this she could hear Georg's voice calling for her. "No time for small talk right now Wyl, duty calls." Without another glance, she got up and moved to where everyone was gathered around Georg.

"Thank the gods you made it - there's been no sign of your father, and I feared you'd been killed as well." Kat gave a swift glance over everyone. Maurin was sporting a few dents in his armor but appeared uninjured; Bevil was in the same condition. Korisha and Amie had a few nicks but that was all.

"Father isn't here?" Kat's thoughts churned. No, he had to be somewhere nearby, she knew him well enough that he wouldn't simply run off.

Georg's sword dripped blood as he continued. "I have no idea where these creatures came from or what they want, but the ones loose in the village are only the first wave... more are coming. A lot more." He cast a glance behind him. "If we're going to stop them, we need someone to rally the militia and meet them head-on."

Kat nodded. "We'll gather up what militia members we can find."

"Good to see that head of yours is still working. Now get going! Time is against us! The militia is likely disorganized and scattered about town - you may have met some on your way here. Gather half-dozen men or so - that's the most we can hope for. Now go - when you've gathered everyone you can, meet me at the wheat field south and west of here." Georg gathered up the other militia members and ran off.

Bevil waved his sword. "You heard him! Let's go!"

**Center of Town**

Kat quickly relayed her plans. "Its best we split up and try to find the militia. Maurin, you're with me. Bevil, watch over Korisha and Amie. We will meet up at the field when we have found all the members we can." Everyone nodded.

Korisha suddenly gave a start. "Look!" She pointed and in the distance, everyone could see that there was some kind of spell battle going on. "It's Master Tarmas!"

Before anyone else could comment, Amie ran off. "We have to help him!"

"Amie! Wait!" Bevil and Korisha charged after Amie leaving Kat and Maurin baffled at the sudden turn of events.

Maurin gave his sister a look. "Think they'll be alright."

Kat's expression didn't change." Gods willing, they will be. Let's go."

**Mage Battle**

When Bevil and Korisha managed to catch up with Amie, they could see that she was observing the battle between Tarmas and the mystery creatures. It looked humanoid, barely. Its lips were bared back revealing sharp teeth and had serrated ears pierced with multiple rings.

"You three stay out of this! It's too dangerous!" He turned just in time to counter spell that the other mage had thrown at him.

"Master! Just hold on! We can help!" Korisha widened her eyes when she heard Amie's words.

"Amie! NO! You're not-. "Too late, Amie cast a spell at the mage, whom laughed as the spell didn't even faze him.

"So the whelp seeks to test herself. How pathetic." He spoke the spidery words of magic, and several small balls of fire flew out from his fingers to strike Amie. She cried out and collapsed to the floor, clearly dead.

"No! AMIE!" Korisha nearly charged right into the battle, but Bevil managed to wrap his arms around her waist to stop her. "Let me go! I have to help!"

"No! Korisha, you'll just end up like Amie! Calm down!" Tarmas gave one look at the dead body of one his apprentices.

"Blast it! The rest of you stay where you are!" His opponent gave a snarl of frustration and impatience.

"I shall waste no more time on this pitiful village. It is not here." He spoke more words and suddenly three very large spiders appear around him. He then ran off as the spiders charged the trio, mandibles clicking.

Korisha managed to get her senses back long enough that she launched an acid splash spell right into the eyes of one of the spiders. It gave a screech before dying under Bevil's sword. The three finally managed to kill the spiders. Tarmas looked livid and sad at the same time as he looked at Amie's body.

"The stupid girl! I told her to stay out of it!" His expression closed up again. "There's more to do. Georg and the militia are holding our attackers at bay on the Starling farm. We must hurry before the tide turns."

"B-but we need to find help for Amie!" Korisha looked upset.

"Leave her! It's too late! We must hurry to the Starling farm before more Harbormen meet the same fate as she did." Korisha looked ready to argue, but Bevil stepped in.

"I want to help her too, but Tarmas is right. Amie didn't have a chance." Korisha seemed to deflate and nodded her head glumly. "Let's head for my family's farm. Georg will need every harborman to help fight off the attack." Korisha didn't answer for a minute, when she did speak, her tone was flat.

"Let's go then."

"If only I had had more time to gather equipment from my home - if you make your way there, you may find some magical and alchemical equipment of use." Korisha only heard him barely before she decided to follow her master's advice, then she and Bevil headed to Tarmas' house to see what they could salvage.

**Starling Farm**

Meanwhile, Kat and Maurin had been successful in their search for militia, although, it took Maurin literally dragging a few of them out to the field and Kat's diplomacy skills to convince others.

Maurin was grinding his teeth in frustration. "By the gods, I can't believe he was willing to lock himself in his own house and leave everyone else out here."

Kat looked up to see Bevil and Korisha approaching them, she did not miss the fact that Amie was not among them." Bevil…Korisha, where's Amie." One look at their faces told the whole story. "…by Helm…"

Maurin's face turned from frustrated to sad in a heartbeat. "Amie's…"

Korisha shook her head. "We'd better focus on the battle first. Did you manage to gather the militia up?"

Kat had to give into the wisdom of Korisha's words; this was not a time for grieving. "Yes, take you places everyone, I'll speak to Georg."

"Well done. Now we have a chance!" Georg waved his sword as the militia rallied around him. "All right, militia! Ready your weapons and move out! It's time we stand our ground!" Just as he spoke those words, a wave of the metallic creatures and gray dwarves appeared over the hill and charged down toward them, howling.

Kat and Maurin stood back to back, their swords forming an intricate weave of deadly steel that killed anything that approached them. Korisha flung spells and a few of the vials she had managed to get from Tarmas house with Bevil protecting her.

As they managed to brave the second wave that appeared after the first one, Georg noticed a few of the gray dwarves heading right for the Starling home. "Cyric's Blood! They're entering the Starling house. But if we don't hold the next wave off, the whole village could be overrun."

"Let's go, Kat! If we hurry, we can stop them before they find the children!" Bevil's face radiated fear and worry.

Kat did some quick thinking. "Bevil and I can go to the Starling house. Maurin and Korisha can stay out here to aid you Georg."

Georg nodded. "Alright, but get back out here as soon as your can."

Maurin gave a small salute with his salute and gave a shaky grin. "Don't worry; we'll make sure to leave some bad guys for you!" Then he, Georg, and Korisha charged back to the field.

Bevil gave a grateful smile to Kat. I knew I could count on you. I hope my brother and sister know enough to hide."

**Starling House**

Bevil and Kat entered to see Retta with three of the family dogs in the hallway. "Bevil... Katherine, thank the Gods you're here... "

Bevil ran up to his mother and gave her a swift hug. "Mother! What happened? Where are those dwarves that came in here?"

Kat turned her head sideways to the door that lead further into the house. "When I heard the fighting, I tucked the children away and came to see what the matter was, and suddenly these... _creatures_ burst into the house."

"They must be in the living room…Bevil." Bevil jumped slightly at the tone of Kat's voice. "We may need the help of the dogs with this one."

"You're right... Nasher, Muttonchop, Locke... come on, boys, follow us, we got some _hunting_ to do." Kat placed a hand on the knob of the door, before swiftly yanking it open. The dogs went howling right into the living room and the yells of panic from the gray dwarves inside was heard as well. The Helmite and Bevil charged in as well to finish off the dwarves that had not had their throats torn out. Bevil swiftly moved to one of the rooms and yanked it open. The noise that came out was not one that either was expecting, the sound of…cheering?

Bevil's younger brother was cheering loudly and scampered up to Kat. "Yaaaaay - Kat! We heard them screaming for mercy as they died! Is there any blood? Can we see?" Kat's face was a mask of bafflement, but she managed to recover.

"This is not a game child! You could have been hurt!"

The boy pouted. "Why not? You tore them apart, set the dogs on them, too!" Bevil's sister voiced her agreement.

"Listen to Kat - this isn't some kind of game, you all!"

The boy glared at Bevil. "Oh, shut your mouth, Bevil! We could have screamed ourselves hoarse waiting for _you_ to show up, you dumb ox!" Kat placed a hand over her face and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"What?! Why you ungrateful little gobl..." Kat swiftly grabbed Bevil's arm and pulled him back.

"Enough Bevil, you can reprimand them later. Shut the door, lock it and yell if you hear any more of them."

The little girl spoke now. "We're sorry! We'll stay here and be quiet - we promise!" Kat shut the door and the two returned to where Retta was waiting anxiously.

"They're safe Mrs. Starling."

"Thank the gods you and Bevil arrived in time." Retta moved back into the living room to check on the children.

Kat nodded. "Come Bevil, we'd best return outside.

**Starling Farm 2**

When Kat and Bevil returned outside, they were greeted by the sight of battle. Maurin and Korisha stood together, surrounded by corpses of gray dwarves. By the time Kat and Bevil got to them, the last of the stragglers had been taken care of. Georg wiped his forehead and gave the battle field a relieved look. "Thank the gods that's over. We would not have held them much longer-"

Maurin then looked behind Georg and saw what the others had just begun to see as well. "Ummm…sir, I think you may have to take those words back." A whole new wave of the invaders had broken through the fog and was heading right for them. Suddenly, a few of the strange metallic creatures gave cries and flopped over dead, arrows embedded in their bodies. Everyone's head turned sideways to see Daeghun standing on a hill with a few archers.

Kat blinked. "Father?"

"Much blood has been lost tonight. Let us make the enemy pay in kind." Daeghun's voice lacked compassion as he notched another arrow to his bow. Between the militia and the archers, the enemy was soon wiped out. Daeghun cast a cold glance over the battlefield as he walked up to his adopted twins. "That is the last of them - for now. Gather the wounded and the dying. Let's see how many we can steal from death's clutches."

**Post Attack**

Kat and her friends stood mournfully over the bodies of those who did not survive the attack, including Amie Korisha was busy weeping slightly as Maurin held an arm comfortably around her. Bevil and Kat were merely staring at Amie's body, though their expressions were far from flat. They could barely hear Georg and the others speaking.

"Thank the gods we were able to hold them at the farm. How many did we lose?" A woman was looking over the bodies and answered, her voice betraying her shock and grief.

"Ian, Vera, Pierson..." Georg looked furious as he looked at the corpses of the gray dwarves and the strange creatures.

"What were those things, anyhow? Never seen anything quite like them." Kat gave a nudge to one of the dead bodies as she answered.

"They're called bladelings. Their kind is rarely seen in our realm - they dwell in a place beyond. I read about them in one of my books."

"Well then - what in the Nine Hells are they doing here?" Merring looked a little annoyed, but chose not to push it as he answered.

"Lathander doesn't illuminate all mysteries for me. We must rely on our own wit and resources."

Georg ignored the patronizing tone. "One of those dwarves mentioned they were searching for something... does anybody know what it was?"

"Lass…boy, get over here." Daeghun's flat voice beckoned Kat and Maurin over to him. He looked over them, but his expression didn't seem to change. "I see you are unharmed. Many have not been so fortunate - and others have seen their final night. I understand you lost a friend of yours in the attack. A tragedy. She was a promising young mage, or so I've been told."

Kat's eye twitched, but though will power she managed not to say anything, but Maurin definitely had a few choice words. The paladin was almost at the point of grinding his teeth.

"That's all you have to say about it?!" Maurin's voice was level, but heated. Kat put a restraining hand on her brother's arm as Daeghun responded.

"Do not burden your resolve by dwelling on loss. Direct your thoughts to the present." Maurin looked ready to burst, but his paladin training took over and he managed to calm down somewhat. I do not have much time to talk - there are many who are wounded, Katherine, Maurin. Now, there is something you must do. Tonight." There was emphasis on the last word. The twins gave each other curious glances, but decided that they would ask questions later. "Those... bladelings were here to find something, and I fear I know what." He gave a backwards glance and lowered his voice slightly. "There is an item... a silver shard. Long ago I concealed it in the old stones outside of town. I fear it may have drawn these creatures down upon us."

Kat raised an eyebrow slightly. This army came looking for a mere shard? It didn't seem to make sense to her, but then again, the village held little else of value…so perhaps…"Very well, we're ready. Tell us what we need to do." Maurin looked a little outraged, but chose to stifle it.

"The stones outside of town are older and deeper than you may think." He sounded beat. "In the farthest chamber of these ruins, look for a strongbox - inside is the shard."

Maurin kept his tone carefully neutral. "Anything else we need to know about?"

"There remains only one thing. You should not go alone." Daeghun turned to Korisha, whom looked somewhat recovered, and Bevil. "Korisha, Bevil, I need you two to accompany my son and daughter to the ruins outside the village."

Bevil looked confused as he led Korisha over. "But Georg says the ruins have been overrun by lizardling tribes..."

Daeghun cut him off with a tone that would prevent further argument from anyone. "And that is why you must go. Together all of you can succeed where two might fail." He turned away to heads towards the wounded. "The cries of the wounded cannot be ignored any longer. Find the shard, the both of you. Find it, and bring it here." He then walked away.

Korisha shuddered a little bit. "No offense meant, you guys, but your dad makes the hairs on my neck stand up." Maurin gave a comforting pat on Korisha's arm. "Still, if we're going to do this we should make some haste. It sounds urgent."

Kat nodded. "Let's go then…and hopefully we'll get some answers while we're at it. This path that runs along the river is our best route into the swamp. I hope these ruins aren't too hard to find - we could be out there all night."


	3. The Shard

The Shard

"…did I mention how much I hate the swamp," Korisha said for the untold time as she struggled to get herself unstuck from the mud. One strong tug from Bevil accomplished the job. "I mean honestly, I'm not wearing any armor, yet I have yet to hear a peep from you guys!"

"Complaining is a waste of time and energy Korisha." Kat doggedly struggled forward along with Maurin. Their armor was proving to be slightly their downfall as they sank into the mud. Kat had taken point, with Maurin and Bevil behind her, and Korisha bringing up the rear.

"Could be worst, I mean…we could be stuck in a desert or something," Maurin said cheerfully.

"Don't even start Maurin," Bevil said, his armor was heavier then the twins, but his greater strength helped him out. He cast a backwards glance as he moved and a sad look seemed to cross his face. "This is a bit too much for me, guys. Amie's dead, the village is in flames, and now here we are in the swamp looking for ruins." Kat gave him a brief glance before turning her gaze forward again, her face a mask. "I always wanted to be one of those adventurers - like Bruenor Battlehammer or Lord Nasher -well, back when he _had_ adventures." Maurin coughed back a laugh while Korisha giggled. Kat rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"We all have those thoughts when we are young Bevil, its only natural." Kat pulled her leg out of a stubborn mud hole as she trudged forward.

"Anyway, with everything that's happened tonight though, I think my place is here in West Harbor. Adventuring is all fine and glorious, but someone still needs to remain home and care for the families." He gave a glance to his three friends. "What about you guys? Ever thought of being adventurers?" There was a moment of silence.

Maurin puffed his chest out. "I would, but to help spread good and to help those in need. That is the will of Lathander after all. We must look forward to a new day everyday."

Kat nodded as she touched her medallion. "I will venture out to be at least one more person to stand against the tides of evil."

Korisha had a dreamy look on her face." Same here, I want to do good…but I want to broaden my horizons to. There's a lot of knowledge out there…and I wish to learn them."

Bevil seemed to give his three friends looks of slight envy. "Well…I always did feel that West Harbor was…well, a bit too _small_ for all of you.

Kat, in the meantime, had finally found some solid ground and was guiding the party onto it. Her voice was still its clipped tone, but with an air of relief to it. "I think we're getting close."

Maurin tapped his sword hilt. "Strange that we haven't run into any…" His words were cut off when Korisha slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't jinx us Maurin!" Unfortunately, her warning came a little too late. They soon all heard the guttural hissing that marked the presence of lizardlings. Kat reacted instantly, her voice rising in the hymn of praise for Helm and everyone felt the effects instantly. Maurin gave a brief prayer to Lathander as a lizardling appeared from the gloom, its claws and teethed bared for his throat. Maurin managed to bring up a shield to stop it in its tracks before shoving his blade through its throat. Bevil used one hand to stop a lizardling from scratching his eyes out long enough that Korisha sprung forward and slit its throat. Kat's sword craved a lizardling a new mouth…in its chest. She instantly sprung on top of the corpse just in time to ram her blade through the skull of another lizardling that had been charging at her. They're luck grew worse when the commotion and scent of fresh blood attracted swamp beetles. "EEEEK! I hate bugs!" Korisha shrieked as she let loose a magic missile and killed one bug. After the last bug, Maurin couldn't help but poke some fun at the attitude of the tiefling.

"Oh come on Korisha, you're like…ten times their size and _you're_ shrieking?" He was rewarded with a cuff on the head. "OW!"

"Quiet you shiny tin can." Korisha grumbled as Kat was checking over everyone, luckily, the only real serious injury was a nasty gash on Bevil's face from a lizardling's claw.

"Stop squirming Bevil! I cannot heal the wound if you keep moving!" Kat firmly held Bevil's face in one place as she said her prayer.

"I'm sorry, but it hurts!" He held still long enough that the wound closed. He sighed with relief. "That wasn't very fun."

"Be glad it wasn't worse." Kat's golden eyes scanned the swamp around them, trying to pierce the gloom. Maurin sheathed his bloody sword as he also looked around.

"Somehow, I sense this is going to be a lot harder then father let on…"

**Ruins**

After a few more skirmishes with lizardlings and beetles, Maurin actually got a rather bad gash on his arm from a lizardling's greatsword. Korisha's robes were by now splattered with mud and blood. Bevil was sporting a headache from when Kat had to hit him on the head to dispel the effects of a lizardling shaman's daze spell. Maurin was still trying not to laugh at that incident despite the reprimands of his sister.

"Oh come on Kat, it was brilliant! You had to bean him! He was wearing that look on his face just like the time when Amie gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek from the last Harvest Fair!"

"It's NOT funny Maurin! He could have been seriously hurt and I had to act quickly!" Poor Bevil's head was swiveling from side to side, depending on whom speaking as the party was moving.

"Ok you two, let's cool it! We're at the ruins." Korisha's voice was the voice of reason that halted the argument between the twins. She was too used to seeing the bickering between them to be phased at all. Kat gave a last minute annoyed look at her brother before shoving open the door. She missed her brother making a face when her back was turned. With all their attention fixed on the current events…it was no surprise that none of them sensed that they were being watched…

The four of them took a look at their surroundings. The walls were crumbling and moisture dripped down the walls to form small pools in the hallway. "Well, typical ancient spooky ruin." Korisha grumbled as her tiefling eyes scanned about.

Kat's golden eyes fell to her medallion as she focused her will into it. The fire agates soon glowed with a soft light, enough to illuminate the darkness. "Lets go, we can't waste anymore time.

A good while later, after some nasty confrontations with more lizardlings and beetles, the party was hiding behind a door as Korisha's ear was pressed against it, listening hard. "…I think there's a lot of them in there…let me go in, I have an idea." Kat gave a look that said that she was going to argue, but Korisha cut her off. "Just trust me Kat."

The aasimar gave Korisha a penetrating look and for a second, Korisha could have sworn that someone else was examining her instead of her best friend. The gold of Kat's eyes were like mirrors, betraying none of her inner thoughts. Then she nodded and Korisha gave a mental sigh of relief. "Very well, but be careful."

Korisha carefully inched her way in just in time to catch some of the lizardling shaman's speech. "Oh great spirits of the Stone Tomb - please hear our plea! The other lizardling tribes take our territory, they wage war..." Korisha took a deep breath to steady herself and stepped forward. "A warm blood - here!? Your very presence offends the stone god!"

"There certainly are an awful lot of them. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Bevil was giving a look of fear and concern, but seeing the expressions on Maurin's and Kat's face, he quieted himself.

Korisha puffed her chest out and put her bluffing skills to the test. "The stone god has heard your prayers and sent me!" There was a very long silence following that statement. It was broken slightly by a slight thump as Kat slapped her forehead and Maurin's jaw dropped open along with Bevil's.

The lizardling looked just as shocked as Korisha's friends. "You were sent by the stone god? Why would he send a warm blood to aid us?"

Korisha's tone changed to one that dripped ominous tidings and so called authority. "I am the incarnation of the stone god - you would do well to fear me!" Maurin's jaw snapped shut as he struggled not to burst out laughing as Kat now had her face in her hands. Bevil was just bewildered beyond belief.

Luckily for them, her performance seemed enough for the gathered lizardlings. The shaman was literally stumbling with fear as he spoke. "We meant no offense, oh great and mighty one! We will leave you immediately. Take our offerings with you to the stone god. Tell him we are his humble servants." With that, all the lizardlings rushed past Korisha, even ignoring the other three outside.

"What…by the gods…WAS THAT?!" Kat looked furious.

Korisha gave a impish smile. "That, my friend, is called improvising." She then gathered up the loot that the lizardlings had left behind to add to the other items they had managed to pick up. Kat's jaw worked furiously, but she chose to stifle any comments as she caught sight of the chest Daeghun had been talking about and walked over to it.

"That was brilliant Korisha! I never knew you could actually bluff like that!" Maurin slung an arm around Korisha as she grinned happily. They were interrupted as a bright white light seem to fill the room. As everyone turned toward the source, they saw Kat holding a small shard of silver metal.

"We were risking life and limb - for _that_? None of this makes any sense!" Bevil looked furious as he glared at the shard.

Maurin was the first to sense something when he noticed that Kat had not moved. "…Kat? Sis?" He walked over to his twin, concern written on his handsome features. Kat's eyes were fixed on the shard, as though hypnotized by the shard's glow. As Maurin placed a hand on her shoulder though, she seemed to snap out of it. "Something wrong?"

Kat shook her head and pocketed the shard. "No…nothings wrong…we'd better leave." Maurin gave a concerned look to his sister as did Korisha, but Bevil seemed oblivious to the events as he continued his small rant.

"Daeghun can do his own blasted quests from now on. When you're done searching around, let's get out of here." He looked up to see that the others were already moving toward the door. "Hey! Wait for me!"

**West Harbor, Post Attack**

As the slightly disheveled party made their way out of the swamp and back into the village, they were…well, "greeted" by Daeghun. His tone carried no tone of congratulations. "You have returned - and you have brought the shard."

Bevil exploded now, despite Kat's look that told him to not lose it. That's all you can say? I almost died out there."

"Cool it Bevil!" Maurin's voice was slightly sharp. "Father knows that we had a better chance out there together."

Daeghun silenced his foster son with a wave of his hand. His voice now carried a tone of irritation. "If I did not believe you could handle the task, I would have sent another."

Bevil's face was sour as he tried to argue back, though his heated tone was weaker then the cool ice in Daeghun's voice. "Yeah, well, _you _weren't out there in the swamp getting attacked by lizardfolk."

Daeghun gave Bevil a cold glance as Kat and Maurin could only sigh. "No, I was here attending to the wounded, Bevil - now find Merring and do the same."

Bevil cast Daeghun a heated glance as he turned around and muttering to the twins. "I don't see how the two of you put up with him." Korisha followed him, casting the twins an exasperated look.

Maurin could only shake his head as Daeghun turned to address Kat. "Now for the shard - let me see it."

Kat frowned slightly and a tone of reprimand was in her voice. "That was no way to treat Bevil father."

Daeghun dismissed Kat's comment with another gesture. "Our talk is for our ears alone. Bevil has served his purpose, and does not need to be troubled any further. Bevil has his uses, but it is not wise to depend on someone of Starling blood for too long. Also, his complaining tires me and will not serve you where you are bound."

Maurin cut in now, sensing that his sister would probably argue the point. "We retrieved the shard father, what now?"

For the first time, a small note of concern crossed the elf's face as he looked at his two foster children. But before he could speak, Kat cut in.

"Hold a moment father…I sense strong magic from this shard…where did it come from?"

Daeghun appeared slightly surprised at the interruption, but seem to relent as he began talking. "Strange. Perhaps the attack awakened it." He paused as he held his chin in his hand. "If so, then perhaps a second look at these shards would yield different results - but such divinations would be beyond anyone here in West Harbor, including Tarmas." He then seemed to remember the next question. "That shard is one of a pair. Both were found after the battle that destroyed West Harbor long ago. My half-brother, Duncan, and I asked a mage in Neverwinter to examine the shards for enchantments, but he found nothing except a faint magical aura, a residue of the battle." The twins gave each other incredulous looks, they had an uncle? Daeghun seemed not to notice the exchange as he continued. "And so I kept one shard, and the other I gave to Duncan. Not long after I returned to West Harbor I sealed it away in the ruins."

Maurin gave his foster father a penetrating look. "We have an uncle?"

"So to speak. It would be more appropriate to say that _I_ have a half-brother... Duncan, like Bevil, has many faults that would make it wise not to rely on him or call him kin."

Kat shook her head as she pocketed the shard again. "Very well, I'm guessing you want us to go to Neverwinter then." Daeghun's features showed only the slightest hint of amusement.

"I see you still think several steps ahead, but yes. I need you to go to the city of Neverwinter. Find my half-brother Duncan, retrieve the second shard, and take it to a mage you both can trust. Duncan owns an inn in the Docks District of the city, the Sunken Flagon. Not the most... reputable place, but safe enough." He then cast them a stern look. "Bevil will not be accompanying the two of you…but I believe Korisha will be an asset to you if she goes to you." Maurin gave his foster father a surprised look, then back to where Korisha was helping to tend to the wounded. "The beast may track you down…and this village can no longer hide you. On the road, moving, you have a chance. Once you reach Neverwinter, it may prove more difficult for them to attack you."

Kat gave her father a curious stare. "Why is this shard so important? If the creatures really want it, why do we not just get rid of it?"

"The... problem is more complicated than that. If we give them the shard, I doubt it will prevent them from believing the second one lies here as well - or others."

The twins looked at each other and then back to their foster father, voicing their question in unison. "Others?"

"We only found two. It is possible there were others, scattered into the swamp, or taken away - or have met other ends."

Kat sensed something then. "There's something you're not telling us."

Daeghun looked irritated now. "There are many things I have chosen not to tell you, and that is because they are not relevant. Perhaps if you were to question less and heed my words, it would prevent you from becoming confused."

The twins looked ready to argue…but chose to stifle their voices instead. Kat spoke for both of them. "Very well, we will say our farewells then and leave. How do we get to Neverwinter?"

"Head to the small port town of Highcliff when you are free of the swamp. There, seek passage on a ship to Neverwinter. The beasts that attacked us will leave West Harbor alone once they realize their quarry has fled. If all goes well, you should be in Neverwinter before they find your trail." Something told the twins that was unlikely to happen. "Say your farewells - your boots may travel many roads before you return. I let some of the others know you are leaving - but not the why of it."

The twins turned away and moved toward the rest of the villagers. Korisha rushed up to them with questions. When they explained what was going on, a pondering look crossed her face. "Well, if my magic can help…and we're best friends! We can't be split up!" Maurin gave her a comforting pat on the head before moving off to speak with Georg, knowing that he had to tell his militia leader that he had to leave. Kat spoke with Bevil, whom understood why he could not leave and gave her some bandages to help aid her in her journey…and strangely enough, his militia pay. He said that she probably needed it more then he did. A firm hug of farewell and Kat found herself speaking with Bevil's mother. In the conversation, Kat agreed to keep an eye and ear out for Lorne and to come back to West Harbor with news if she heard any. Korisha said farewell to Tarmas, whom gave her a potion for the journey. The trio founds themselves once again in front of Daeghun, Maurin sporting a new shield that Georg had given to him.

The elf cast the group a cool glance. "Have you said your farewells?" He was answered with nods. "To get to Neverwinter, take the road that borders the Starling farm out of town. It is the only road through the Mere of Dead Men - so following it will be easy. The road itself has not been patrolled for some time, and few travel it. Move quickly, and you may be able to avoid the many beasts of the Mere."

Maurin frowned. "That road doesn't exactly sound very safe father."

"I suspect you will see your share of battle before you reach Neverwinter." There was a tone of warning in his voice. "Stray from the road and the danger is even greater. I've made it known that you travel directly for the city - in the hopes that the enemy will pursue you along the High Road. Instead, you will head to the small port town of Highcliff once you are clear of the swamp. From there, you will seek passage on a ship to Neverwinter."

Korisha looked dubious. "Are you sure there will be ships available?"

Daeghun seemed to consider it, but spoke firmly. "There is a ship named the Double Eagle that will await you in Highcliff. Her captain, Flinn by name, is a trusted friend of mine and will ferry you safely to the city. Your trip to Neverwinter will be quicker by water, and my attempt at misdirection may allow you to reach Highcliff before the enemy becomes aware of your true route." His tone now carried a note of concern for the three of them and his voice lowered slightly. "I have nothing more to say. It is time for you to go, my children. Each moment you remain here brings greater risk to the village."

Kat seemed to take in the words carefully, her hand around her medallion. The warm metal seemed to grant her strength when she looked into the faces of her brother and best friend. Maurin's face contained the quiet strength that he always gave off, when he met his sister's eyes, a small smile graced his lips. Korisha's face carried the eagerness of a person who was itching to see the greater world and she gave Kat a look that showed support. With only a spare glance behind them, the trio moved off, ready to face the road. The villagers could only watch them, praying the gods would watch over them. As for Daeghun, when the three's backs were turned to him, only then did a look of concern and fondness cross his face.

The three were soon lost in the fog of the swamp, oblivious to the great journey that was just beginning for them. One of sorrow, hope, horror, and epicness.


End file.
